


chocolate whipped cream

by TheSnackThatSmilesBack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Animal!Dean, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Sex, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Voyeur!Balthazar, Voyeurism, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnackThatSmilesBack/pseuds/TheSnackThatSmilesBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas walk in on Sam and Gabriel doing.…something. Something chocolatey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate whipped cream

"Hey, bro!" Dean said, walking in the room, holding hands gaily with the beautiful angel Castiel who was wearing a tutu the color of a My Little Pony's viscera. It was lovely. 

 

"What is up, my home dawg skillet?" Sam asked, pulling his head out of the giant vat of chocolate whipped cream he was currently submerged in, looking flushed and excited. 

 

"Nothin' much, just super duper hot angel sex with YOUR MOM!" Dean shouted and began to run in circles, cackling like an asthmatic guinea fowl. Cas decided to join in on the fun and began spewing feathers everywhere. 

 

Suddenly....…

 

Both Dean and Cas were turned into real birds!

 

Gabriel popped out of the vat of whipped cream, his face covered with a different kind of cream (the kind that comes out of Sam if you know what I mean). 

 

"Bird is the word!" Gabriel shouted at them. "Quit flapping about when I'm trying to suck Sammy's dick!"

 

"Dude chill out," Balthazar said from a ubiquitous location. 

 

"I just don't like it when our brothers watch us," Gabriel grumbled. He snapped his fingers and the chickens were gone. He was back to sucking Sam's chocolatey dick. 

**Author's Note:**

> *flies away*


End file.
